paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a diver
Note: The scuba gear in this fanfic use oxygen masks (with microphones inside) instead of regulators It is a nice sunny day on adventure bay beach. Ryder and Zuma are Scuba diving, Rocky is sunbathing with a glass of lemonade and Rubble, Marshall are playing against Skye and Chase in a game of soccer. Rubble: I'm gonna score! *gets tackled by Chase* Chase: Oh no you don't! Skye! Chase passes the ball to Skye who then does a backflip and kicks the ball into the post.The kick is so powerful that when Marshall tries to save it, he goes into the net with it...and gets tangled Skye: *celebrates with a backflip* I did it Chase! Chase: *chuckles* I know you did Skye. I just love you...r skills Marshall: Yeah. Never mind back of the net because my back is IN the net *shares a laugh with the other pups* Rocky: Do you want help Marshall? Marshall:Yes please Rocky. Rocky: Arf! Arf! Scissors! Rocky's scissors come out of his pup pack and he starts to carefully cut the net that Marshall is tangled in. Meanwhile, we go over to Zuma and Ryder who are having fun scuba diving together. They come across a baby whale. Zuma: Look Ryder. It's the baby whale The baby whale says hello in her own special way Ryder: I think she wants to play. Shall we? Zuma: Yes please. Ryder, Zuma and the baby whale starts to play tag. It is going great until the whale accidentally slaps Zuma with her tail so hard, he ends up going backwards so fast and uncontrollably, he eventually gets his rear half stuck in two rocks that are really close together. The whale then gets so upset that she swims away. Zuma: Help me Ryder! Ryder: Don't worry Zuma. I'll get you out of there. Turn on your water jets. Zuma: Arf! Arf! Water Jets Zuma activates his water jets while Ryder tries to pull him out but they won't come out due to the rocks being so close together. He immediately puts them away. Zuma: Looks like a job for the whole PAW patrol. Ryder: Don't worry Zuma. No job is too big *points at Zuma* Zuma: No pup is too small Ryder: Exactly *gets out the pup pad, pulls out the call button and presses it causing all the pup tags to glow*. PAW patrol. To the lookout! Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rubble and Rocky: Ryder needs us! All the pups head towards the lookout. Rocky tries to go through the hole he made when freeing Marshall but he then gets his legs tangled in the net he cut out but he still manages to get up Rocky: *sighs* Rocky no likey *hops to the lookout* At the lookout, Marshall, Chase, Rubble and Skye get in the elevator and are waiting for Rocky and Zuma. Marshall looks around with a confused face Marshall: Where's Rocky and Zuma? Rocky comes in and he is still hopping with the net around his legs. Rocky: Sorry I'm late. Just had a "Rocky" experience All the pups share a laugh while the elevator door closes and it takes them to the top. For this mission, Chase changes into his spy gear and Marshall changes into his Meidcal gear when they reach the PAW patrol logo. The other pups change into their normal gear. One at the top, the pups get out of the elevator and line up. Chase: PAW patrol ready for action Ryder Sir! *looks around* Wait. Where's Zuma? Ryder: *activates the huge TV screen he uses to give his briefings* Zuma is part of our emergency. And it's a big one too. While we were Scuba diving together, we came across a baby whale. Rubble: Aww. I love whales. Ryder: We decided to play with it but then things got bad. It accidentally sent Zuma flying backwards into some rocks and i can't get him out on my own. We also need to hurry. The oxygen in Zuma's scuba gear can last a long time but not forever. All the pups gasp in fear while Ryder selects Chase's logo with his pup pad. Ryder: Chase, i need your spy drone to track Zuma's location. I will then need you to scuba dive down and pull him free with your net. Chase: *steps forward* Umm...Scuba Chase is on the case? All the other pups begin to laugh while Ryder selects Marshall's logo with his pup pad. Ryder: Marshall, i need you to assist me and Chase with pulling Zuma free and then to use your x-ray screen to check for any broken bones when we pull him to shore Marshall: *Steps forward* Ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue! Ryder: All right! PAW patrol is on a roll All the pups celebrate while Ryder goes down his pole. Chase and Marshall then go down the slide and into their houses which transform into their vehicles. Ryder's garage door then opens and he sets of in his ATV alongside Chase and Marshall. They then pull over at the beach and hop off of their vehicles. Ryder: Chase, use your drone to locate Zuma! Chase: Roger that! Arf! Arf! Drone! Chase's drone pops out of the top of his spy/police car and the control panel opens up. Once open, he climbs up to it and presses the launch button. Chase: Find Zuma. Marshall: Lets get our gear on while we wait Ryder: Good idea Marshall. They get their scuba gear on but don't yet put their masks over their faces. Chase's drone finds Zuma's location. Ryder, Chase and Marshall then put on their oxygen masks and dive down to where the drone says to go. Chase: Arf! Arf! Light! Chase turns on his light and in a few short moments, he spots Zuma who puts his left front paw over his eyes as Chase's light is facing him Zuma: I've never been this happy to see you guys. Ryder: You should be Zuma because we're gonna pull you free. Chase, your net. Chase: Arf! Arf! Net! Chase launches his net at Zuma who manages to catch it. Marshall: Nice catch Zuma. Now lets get you out. Zuma: Thanks but...my oxygen is running low. Marshall: Don't worry. You can have some of mine. Zuma and Marshall take off their oxygen masks and Marshall gives his to Zuma. Zuma: Thanks Marshall. Ryder: That's very kind of you Marshall. Now lets get Zuma out. Chase, Ryder and Marshall pull on Chase's net while Zuma tries to help by paddling his back legs. Eventually, with enough effort, Zuma is pulled free and he gives Marshall his oxygen mask back. Ryder: Great job pups. Now let's get him shore. Chase pulls Zuma to shore with his net while Ryder and Marshall swim up by themselves. Back on the beach sometime later, Zuma is lying on a bed in Marshall's truck and appears to be in pain. Marshall: How are you feeling Zuma? Zuma: I...I think i really hurt something Marshall: Allow me to check. Arf! Arf! X-ray screen! Marshall uses his x-ray to check if Zuma has any broken bones and he has four. His four lowermost ribs. Marshall: It looks like you broke your ribs Chase: Are they bad? Marshall: I'm going to have to operate on him Ryder: Guess we'll leave you to it and meet you back at the lookout Marshall: Will do Ryder Zuma: Thank you all for saving me. Chase: You're welcome Zuma. Ryder: And remember, if you're in trouble... Chase, Marshall and Zuma: Just yelp for help Ryder: C'mon Chase. Let's go home. Chase and Ryder close the doors on the back of Marshall's truck and head back to the lookout. Zuma: *slightly frightened* Is this going to hurt at all? I don't want it to. Marshall: Arf! Arf! Sleeping gas! A tank of sleeping gas connected to a mask via a tube jumps out of Marshall's pup pack and lands on the side of the bed. Marshall: This sleeping gas will cause you to fall asleep but also stop you from feeling a thing *turns on the sleeping gas and places the mask over Zuma's mouth and nose.* Zuma: So *starts to fall asleep* this...won't hurt? Marshall: Don't worry. It won't. I promise. Zuma falls asleep and about 2 hours later, at dusk, while the other pups are getting ready for bed, he slowly wakes up in his dog house, with stitches where his ribs were broken. He is the most tired of all the pups as he is still under the effects of the sleeping gas Ryder: Hello again Zuma. How are you feeling? Zuma: Better, but really tired. Ryder: *chuckles* It's the gas isn't? Zuma: Yea *chuckles* Ryder: Have a treat for being such a brave pup today Ryder gives Zuma a treat and scratches his ears. Zuma: Thanks again for saving me Ryder. Ryder: You're welcome. Let's get some sleep now. Zuma goes back to sleep while Ryder heads back to his bed. The end